Augmented reality (AR) generally refers to live, direct or indirect, viewing of a physical, real-world environment containing elements that are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated imagery. For example, information about the real world physical environment can be obtained and displayed as an information layer which can be overlaid on the live view and interacted with by a user. The current Augmented Reality software market is mostly geared toward developing apps for tablets/phones (i.e. Augment for the iPhone). This is because phones have much bigger market presence than AR headsets and thus more developer focus. The AR headset market is still at a nascent stage with very few apps that utilize the unique advantages of AR hardware. Despite strong potential and interest in AR systems, AR systems for streaming video between users that provide for real time streaming and annotation have not been generally available.